The Rich and Famous
by MyKullem3
Summary: There's a new girl at OH. She's different that's for sure. But the HC boys seem to have taken a liking to her. But she doesn't seem to like them at first. What will they do to change her mind? reviews are welcome good or bad. In process of a rewrite.
1. Introductions

Ouran High is for the rich and famous. And that is precisely what I am. My mother is a famous Japanese actress and my father a strong and rich business man. Of course being a daughter of a business man I am very serious. I have no friends, everyone is afraid of me; if I try to approach someone all they do is run away. I have learned that being scary gives you more power, however in my cause that is not true. Sometimes I need someone to go too. Someone to tell all my secrets to, if I have no friends then I must keep everything to myself. And that's exactly what I do. I have a beautiful Portuguese water dog as my best friend of course I also have the upper hand in this relationship as well.

Summer vacation is over and school starts tomorrow, I must keep up my image, if I do not people will think I've become weak. The most popular club in Ouran high is the host club. The members include Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. It is most popular amidst the women of the school. All the men are quite angry of the fact that there is a host club in their school. I know everything about everyone. I also know where everybody lives and their status.

School has officially started and we already have a great deal of homework. I of course have already finished mine. I had to learn Japanese before I can to Japan. I had originally lived in Canada when I was poor, well when I was a commoner. So it was harder for me not having Japanese as my first language. I now know all the languages of the world.

As lunch begins I head for my private library, which was built for me. I have my food sent to the library. I do my studies and then I sketch my surroundings. I like being enclosed with no one around, it's the only time I can truly be myself. My father looks down on me because I'm the second daughter and because I have a love for drawing. "Drawing is merely a wasteful skill that is worth nothing" is what he always tells me. However even though his hopes to put me down I still draw in secret, I have been taught by some of the best artists. Thanks to my mother who encourages me all the way; that is if she's not in my father's presence.

As I make my way to my next class I see a male student go into the women's bathroom. I swiftly make my way there to tell them off, but as I step inside the elegant room I find Haruhi who is posing as a male but is in fact a female. I approach her and say "If you are posing as a male, you might want to go to the male washroom, or the host club bathroom so that your cover is not shown," I wash my hands to get the lead off of them and leave, just when I thought everything was said things she replied to me, "How did you know I was a girl?"

"I know everything about everyone in this school; I suggest not speaking of this to the host club members. Be more careful next time, otherwise someone could really figure out whom and what gender you are. Goodbye" I say as I walk out of the bathroom. "Wait! What's your name?"

"That's not important, you will never see me or speak to me again." The sad fact is that it is true. I walk through the doors that lead to the host club to tell them to watch over her better. As I open the doors I see six men serving women who are going gaga over them. I approach Kyoya, "You know next time Haruhi skips out in the host club duties you should follow her, I found her in the girls washroom if someone else had found her you would have some explaining to do Kyoya." His eyes widened with shock, he glanced out from under his book and replied "Well then we are truly luckly it was only you who had found her." He doesn't know my name or the amount of power that I hold. I let him be but before I leave the room I glace back to see two very handsome men looking my way, their names Mori, and Tamaki. I turn back around and leave.

School has ended for the day and I go to one of the most beautiful places on the campus. I go to where the cherry blossoms grow. I sit down on the bench and begin to draw. With no care in the world or the fact of anything and the entire buzz happening around me I put my pencil on the paper and begin. As I finish I recognize the time, I have to get changed for my father's meeting. With one of his highly successful clients, I must get ready! So I return to the main building and go into my private library and go to the bathroom to prepare myself. On my way out I snatch the drawings I did earlier that day. I go to put them in my bag only to find that my bag is no where to be found. It has all my drawings in it and I had put my name on them. If someone finds them from my father's staff I could be in big trouble.

I rush out the front doors to the cherry blossom garden to find my drawings only to be found by Tamaki and Haruhi. I see them following me but I can't turn around for if I do I will be late. As I approach the bench I found my bag. Thank god they're still here. I look at my latest drawing. It's of a cherry blossom tree its good, but not good enough. Mother would never like it I must try again it must be perfect. I throw it in the garbage can that is next to the bench and make my way to the car. But before I do; I hide, I hide behind the cherry blossoms close enough to hear what Tamaki is saying. He reaches into the garbage can and unfolds my drawing. He turns to Haruhi and says "The young lady we were following was she the one that found out your gender?"

"Yes, she was. But she never told me her name."

"Her name is Mae, she is a big hit with her new book, she's only 15 and she has written many highly successful books. It is said that she loves to draw and many of the new famous drawings in her family's house are done by her. Her father is against it so she has a pen name for both drawing and writing. She is very rich; her family is very high in status and power. Her mother loves to arrange flowers and they have a huge garden full of flowers. She encourages Mae with her work when her father does not. She also has a dog named Jade. She is a very beautiful young woman, she was offered many modeling contracts but she rejected them because her father does not approve. She meets with people of very high status and is a hit with all the men, but she has never liked a single one of them, nor has she ever had a boyfriend. But I don't know why she would throw away a masterpiece like this."

I step out from be hind the cherry blossoms. "What you say is not true, that is no masterpiece, if it's not perfect my father will suspect it was me and my mother disappointed in my work, only my perfect work is given to my mother or shown in my house."

"But you have your true name signed, were you planning to give it to your mother in secret and have the name hidden, or were you to give it to your older sister whom you hardly see anymore, or were you planning to keep it for yourself?"

"It is simply a sketch; it has no use in my house, or in my bag. It is worth nothing."

"What you say is a lie, this is no mere sketch, this was a full out drawing that you put much care and thought into, it doesn't belong in the garbage."

"If you think so highly of it keep it for yourself, I have no care in the world of what becomes of it." I turn around and walk away. My hair blowing in the wind, I don't dare to look back, for if I do I might just learn to love him.

As I reach the car door I glance behind me, all I see are the cherry blossoms riding the wind. Such grace, such beauty, I wish I could be like that other than being forgetful and clumsy. But all good things have its limits; like a rose its thorns. I turn back, facing the car now only to see Tamaki holding the door for me, I bow and enter, yet he follows he slides into the seat next to me and closes the door. Then his mouth opens and words come out but I don't listen to them I just look at him thinking "what the hell are you doing in my car and why do you have my picture?" he stops. Looks out the window, that's when my gaze breaks. He talks once more "I'm going to escort you to your fathers meeting with one of his clients, after all it is a dance and you have no one to go with. He is being so sudden he don't even ask me if it's ok, he just tells me that's what he will do, I've learned to just listen to what people say too me and if I don't like it to talk back. But I can't look at him in the eye; I'm too scared, too nervous to tell him that maybe it's not the best thing too do. But maybe somewhere in my heart I want him to take me; for once I won't be alone. I'll have someone by my side always ready to smile.

"As long as I can remember I was alone and I never smiled I only had my paper and pencils as company. I never cried; never. I held back everything like I was taught to. I was told to look pretty and stand there and accompany dad to any important meetings. Later did I realized I was for show and once I tried to learn about the business I was told not to worry I'll marry a rich man that will take care of the business and I would only have to walk by his side to get noticed. But in secret I learnt of how the business works. My father was always strict with me I had to know everything but what I really needed to know I wasn't allowed to know." I told him

"My life may seem the same to you but it's completely different. If you show up and my father hadn't arranged it, well it's as if you were never there, he would take my arm and introduce me to another young man who is willing to take over our company" I looked out the window and continued. "You don't know what it's like, so don't even try to say you understand how it is." All he did was look at me and smiled. "You're still going to escort me aren't you?"

"Yup"

The car drove up my driveway and I got out and closed the door, turns out I closed the door really close to his face. He got into this huge riot about it, it was quite funny. No matter how many times I told Tamaki that my father would never allow it, each time I said it the more he would go on about how he will be taking me. He is very kind in that way, but also very annoying in his own way.

I walk up to the front door. Look at the doormen, and they open up the large elegant doors. I am greeted by my maids. The fashion designer walks up at me and asks me to follow her to my room; so that I am able to try on the dress she has made for me, the designer just so happens to be the twins' mother. She has made an elegant dress, it quietly flows to the ground. It has a low back and a low front, showing cleavage is the best way for my father to get more business, if the first son likes what he sees he will beg his father for a business deal. That was always the case for me. I am always to get him more business.

The dress is a light blue that compliments my skin tone and body type. It is tight at the top and slowly loosens as it makes its way to the ground. Tamaki soon barges in with the twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Hikaru tends to be the one who is meaner one of the two. His voice is lower. Tamaki yelling at them for being in my house let alone outside my room, which I knew since, the doors were closed behind me.

"How dare you! Being outside of a lovely young maiden's room while she is being fitted! How rude of you!"

"It's not our fault my lord our mother is in here so it's natural that we would be outside her room while she is changing"

"She has a name, and it's Mae. So if you don't mind please leave. You are causing a headache more than anything else. Wait in the main living room if you don't mind. And that means all three of you." I gave them a stern look and they did as they were told. Such obedient young men, I may have use for them yet.

When my fitting had finished I took my way down the stairs of the main living room. In my dress of course, I was made to be elegant and beautiful, which luckily for my father I am. I reach the living room only to find none other but the host club minus Harhui. I get myself into one little meeting with just the one person only to find that every person is now apart of my life. Doing what I do best I continued to walk, walking right past them not even giving them a slight peak at my eyes. I reach the end of the room and say "Those of you who wish to leave feel free to. I am not to be bothered while trying to be introduced to a new client. I am not to be bothered when I am in the presence of my father. And any of you who wish to dance with me will have to have a business deal with my family, if you already do you will have to prove it and I may dance with you once it is proven and my father agrees to it. Follow these terms and you will be safe from my family, however if you disobey the rules set up for you, I am sure you will have trouble in the near future." I said

"Wow, talk about money for the family, she really knows how to pack in the business and dough for her family." Said the Twins

"Naturally a good starting point for a young business woman" said Kyoya.

"Good starting points you say," He doesn't know what's ahead for him and the surprise of his life, "So this young business woman you talk of, does she have two businesses she controls of her own? Which is currently ahead of every business of the world, and the only company that is competing with that company is her other company? Oh and she's also helping her father to try to get ahead of her own company?"

"No." he said.

"Didn't think that someone like me could do something like that? Well get used to it cause I still have the free time." I continue a bit longer to prove my point "Oh and don't tell my father, I know you have let your father find out about your business but I'd prefer it that my father doesn't find out, not yet at least. Okay, back to the party. The limo will arrive in the front shortly my father will be going with my mother in a separate limo. When it arrives you will have the door opened for you. You will let me go in first and then the rest of you will follow. Oh and Hikaru, and Kaoru your mother has asked you two to go with her, you will be using, again one of our limos to get to the party. The rest of you will come to me. Now let's go."

The Limo pulled up at the front of my round about and of course Tamaki being the kingly and gentlemen type open the door for me. At least I know that one of them was paying attention to my lecture. I don't mean to be like this, it's just, it's the only way I've been taught to be like. If it were up to me I'd be partying, drawing, writing books, and hangs out with a friend; that is if I had any. I WANT a boyfriend; I want to have someone care for me. But my father told me he will choose a man for me and I shall take him as my husband. I will break free from him. But not yet; I want to be a rebellious teenager. I just don't know when I'll break free from my father; but I will.

"So Mori, how is you're mother and father doing? I hear you're father has just opened a kendo school, how's the business working out? If you want I can get more costumers I've already studied with both you and your father I could recommend some people to the school."

"Wait! You're telling me you've trained with Mori? But that must mean that you also trained with Hunny, they always train together, well for the most part." Tamaki stated

"Yeah, I've masterd both of the Families own style of kendo." they were shocked big time!


	2. Getting to know you

Even though I have trained with both of the families, Mori was always less sociable in a word. Even though I trained with both him, and his little brother, Satoshi Morinozuka. But Satoshi was always talking whenever we trained. I wish that Mori would have talked more but it's not his nature, even though we've known each other since we were young. Well before I moved away to Canada. So we haven't seen each other in years and he's acting the same way around me just like he would someone he isn't as comfortable with. Time will always change things I guess. It's been forever since I've seen Hunny let alone Mori.

As we reached the gates of the building the ball was taking place in I saw my father. He had that look on his face like I was going to be yelled at for a few days for doing such a scandalous thing. But it was worth it. Because of father I haven't been able to have any friends my entire life. Just this once I want to break free from my father and have some friends even if they aren't female. I've only ever been asked to do something for the best of my fathers company. Never once was I asked if I wanted to any of it. I was always forced, never allowed to do what's close to my heart.

Being rebellious is a part of a teenager's life. Up till now I've shown no sign what so ever of being rebellious but it's about time I start doing things for me, and not for my father. I'm sure many of the host club members have gone against the will of their parents or even go behind their backs to do something they really want to do.

After noticing Mori and the other host members had already exited the car I quickly got out only to trip on the way out onto Mori. Great. Just great. The one time my clumsiness is an issue is when I want it to be the least effective. A glare is sure to come from father throughout the whole night. As he saw it and it's not helping his business what so ever.

The large doors of the elegant building opens to a huge ball room filled with people. All of which who are potential buyers. Some are those who are father's partners or clients. I knew Tamaki, Hunny, Kyoya, and the Twins were not father's clients and I knew I had to somehow get them to get their parents into a business plan with my father. Father has been trying to make a business deal with the twins' mother to have her clothing be sold in North America but she is still a bit iffy on that matter. But I don't want to force them into something they don't want to do, because I know all too well how it feels to be told to do something you don't want to do.

So far since I've walked into through the doors every girl has given me the evil eye and 12 men have asked to dance with me, one of which I believe to be 50 maybe older. But all of which father had already established a deal with so there was no longer a need to keep them happy until the contract had to be renewed.

"Would you like to dance princess?" Tamaki said


	3. The Ball PART 1

I look up at Tamaki blankly. Father wouldn't approve of me dancing with him if it were not for his furthering of our business, but then again this would be the first time I've been asked to dance with someone who is not one of father's clients or one potential client father would like me to dance with. I've often heard of teenagers being rebellious, and I know for a fact I haven't been rebellious until the day I met Harhui. But I don't want to continue to be alone. I guess it wouldn't hurt just this once.

"Well princess?"

I look at him once again, not blankly but thankful for letting me further myself away from what is expected. "That be nice, thank you Tamaki." I got up and headed to the dance floor with Tamaki.

"Isn't that you're daughter Iwao?"

"Yes, it is." He said sourly.

"Isn't she dancing with Tamaki Suoh?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"I have a question I'd like to be answered. Why is it you're so cold toward people? I don't mean to be so forward after all we did just meet. But it's been bugging me because you really don't seem like that type of a person to me, you seem like the type of person that's joyful and warm."

"Well, if you must know I've never really trusted anyone. I've cut almost everyone out of my life. Before I moved to Japan I was living in Canada. Canada is my native land and I went to school there just up to grade five. That was when Father's business took off. I had many friends before father's business expanded. I had two really great friends who I spent almost all my time with, we would do everything together; we'd spend almost every weekend together. But suddenly I was told never to speak to them and later that year during the summer we were to move to Japan. I was cut off from all my friends and isolated at my home until the time came to move. I haven't been allowed to return to Canada without supervision, or let alone contact them. I'm unaware if it was due to a fight between the families or if it was business related. Ever since then I've been told never to trust anyone, the only reliable person on earth is yourself." Tamaki just stared at me, Saying nothing. "I don't mean to give you my life's story but that's the shortest possible version."

"No, no, it's quite alright; it fills a blank area in my understanding of you."

Once the song had ended I was headed for the balcony. As I reached the entrance I saw Mori standing in the shadows, looking up at the bright moon. It almost seemed as if he had blocked everyone out and gave his valuable time just to stare at the moon. I could have stared at him looking so peaceful for a long time, if it weren't for him noticing me. I was never that great at hiding from people. All Mori simply does is turn around, smile, and turn around once more so he is facing the moon once more. He really is a mystery.

As the moment comes when I turn around I hear a faint so, all I can make out is my name, and the words came from Mori. So I walk over to him not expecting him to say anything, and make a complete fool of myself for going over there for nothing. But this time unlike many other's is not the case. As I'm standing by Mori, well leaning on the balcony railings, he turns around stares at me for a moment and then said "It's been awhile since I last saw you. How have you been?" I was a bit shocked to tell you the truth. I thought he'd be more likely to be formal toward me since it has been a very long time and many things are different now. I responded to him saying, "I'm ok, Father is always having clients over, and I've been busy lately while trying to run my businesses. But I'm glad that I was able to see you again. It's been a very long time since we've last seen let alone talked to each other."

"You're right. But then again neither one of us made the effort to keep in contact." He has a point there. I was never good at keeping in contact with, well, anyone. "If you don't want to be bothered with the host club just tell me and I'll tell people to back off, you never really liked this type of thing anyway."

"No, it's fine. I think my life might just be better with the host club actually in it. This is the first time I ever did something against father's will, and I'm happy I did, and it's all thanks to the host club." I smile at him. He shows a faint smile and turns the other way. It's always been like this with him, never willing to show emotion in front of people other than Hunny and his family. Always turning away when his face lights up. With nothing left to say I make my way back into the ball room, only to notice something, or someone keeping me back. "Don't go," Mori said.


	4. The Ball Part 2

Smiling, I made my way back to where Mori was and continued with the conversation we were having before hand.

"But I have e mailed you, I guess because of the time difference and how busy we both we're we never really had an opportunity to keep in touch. When school is now out for the summer why don't you and Hunny, and maybe the other host club members could come to my summer house in Australia. Or maybe in the winter sometime."

"Maybe, but Tamaki likely has something planned for the host club to do this summer. It will likely be something to do with chasing Harhui around like we did last year."

"Well I'd rather her not be at my place she gives off a vibe that I can't stand in a person. Something like emotionless and rude."

"In a way I guess she does. The twins and Tamaki seem to like her so she can't be that bad."

"Oh, please! They don't even classify, tamaki is easily excited, and the twins use every girl as a toy, or game. It's likely just a phase of insanity" he doesn't reply, back to his old self of being the quite type. This would likely be the time most people leave him to think in his own. But not me, even if the silence may seem awkward it's a moment to think, to look back on things, or just a moment together. He doesn't really like opening up to many people. I'm actually surprised he said so much, after not being able to stay in contact for so long. He truly is one of a kind. Moments of silence pass and he opens his beautifully carved lips and closes them once more. Trying to say something but not able too say it.

"Mae, come here a moment" said father. This ought to be bad.

"Yes father, right away" I wave goodbye to Mori and walk back onto the dance floor where my father stands waiting for me.

"This is the son of the Decane group, he wishes to dance with you." Said father, he took me aside for a moment and said "if you pull another stunt like that ever again you will regret it for the rest of you're life."

"Yes father, as you wish." I take the hand of the heir of the Decane group. Here comes another business deal for father. I'm the product of his company, free for the taking only when _it_ wants to be given. He doesn't realise that maybe once in my life I want to be a normal teenager who dances with a guy she _actually wants_ to dance with. But no I have to obey my father all the time because that's what my sister did and he expects no less from me. He married my sister off to the second most wealthy business in China, and I will likely be married off too the second most wealthy business in Japan. It's what's happened for many generations. Then it took a turn for the better, when father met mom at the View finders he was breathless for her. His company was one of the main supporters of the event. He met her backstage right before she went out to make her introduction for her new film. Things hit off after that and a year later they married. My Father was the first to have broken the chain of the arranged marriages. But alas he still had the blood of the generations before him, thinking it was best that an arranged marriage to me made in order to unite the businesses.

He's not a very good dancer he has stepped on my feet many times. Considering he is the heir to a company you'd think they'd teach him how to dance. But I guess their standards are held lower than my families.

The dance had finally ended. It had felt like forever, all the heir of Decane wanted to talk about was the weather, politics, social status. To the point where it got so annoying I felt as if I could slap him across the face. Which father would likely never allow nor tolerate.

I want sometime to myself once in awhile. The ball room is over crowded by the different families from international businesses and smaller scale businesses that only operate here in Japan. Almost everyone from Ouran High School was here, except for a select few that businesses aren't nearly as wealthy as others. Mori's parents and little brother are here, as well as Hunny's family. Tamaki's father and grandmother are both here, and so are Kyoya's. Hikaru and Kaoru's parents are here as well but I doubt that they have the slightest idea that they are in fact both here. I slip away from the social gathering and make my way to the gardens which is a fair walk away; at least it is in heels.

There is a little bench under a Cherry blossom tree that I used to sit on with my father, before I became the daughter that helps business. We used to sit under that tree whenever there was a big party going on and I would get warm or just bored. After all we did own the ball room; my father had plant the Cherry blossom just for me. He made sure that everything around that bench was beautiful and smelt beautifully all together. But as fleeting blossoms are on the tree, so too was the time we spent together. He was a good father around the ages 1-4 but when I started school everything changed. He became harder on me; he didn't allow me to have any free time. And when I was invited to birthday parties he'd tell me I won't be going because it's a waste of precious time I could have studying. Even if that cherry blossom has a few good memories a lot of the memories I have of this place is negative, I've been yelled at here, cursed at, spit on, and many other horrible things all of which my father has burdened me with.

I sit under my tree once more, hoping for better outcomes than my past. Wishing for friends and fun activities to do with friends that I will hopefully accumulate, as well as times away from father and all his rules, but that likely will be a long time before that wish is fulfilled. Then again when has one of my wishes ever been fulfilled?

I look up at the night sky, feeling the breeze as it passes by. Smelling the flowers as the breeze picks them up. All this time, I've always wondered why, just why all this happened to me. How I am able to have met Mori again. How I was able to meet the other host club members again. I guess in a way I'm thankful to them, they've given me a sense of freedom. A sense to belong in the world, to the point where I may just be willing to give up all the things I fought so hard for, for such a long time. It's amazing how such little time with them can create a whole new meaning and a sense of acceptance in the world. Or it could just be Tamaki's charm. Either or, I'm up for some fun and a challenge.

"Well look who's here. I never expected to see you here when there is a party taking place inside." Tamaki said. Of course as soon as my very thoughts mention him he's here. So much for the piece and quiet I was planning on.

"Yes, well I am here, I always come out here when there is a party taking place because I just can't handle it all. Being introduced to the son of Decane, Himkon, Taielin, Forein, Angton, and Dimkong. As well as all the old guys that have no sons' only daughters that they want me to become friends with, and just old guys in general. Now and then I just want to take a break from all the drama and all the stuffy rooms and just sit outside to think." Ok way too much information for him to know… "So why aren't you in there Tamaki? Isn't it just as important to you're father to get the business, and of course business for the host club?"

"Yes, well, you see princess, I don't really like all the business talk, I hear it at home, I learn about, and I hear about it in the host club. Don't get me wrong I am quite fascinated in business but I don't like it being the base or a conversation."

"Well sadly for me that is all I have to worry about, business for my three companies, and as well that of my farther. But I am thinking of selling one of my comp- ah sorry I won't talk about business anymore. So Tamaki, why did you come out here in the first place? You seemed happy inside."

"Yes, well, I wanted, much like you to have sometime to myself. It can get chaotic in there at times."

"I agree completely. I guess I should be leaving, have a good time thinking about whatever crosses you're mind" i say with a smile.

"You don't have to go. You can stay if you want." Tamaki said sweetly.

"I'd love to but I'm getting kind of cold, with a revealed back you can get cold quite easily." I say as I bow. Tamaki suddenly gets up, takes off his jacket suit and places it on my shoulders, takes my arm and places me on one of the seats and rubs my arm to try and keep me warm. He has given up his personal comfort to keep me warm. He really is a host.


	5. The Ball PART 3

The cherry blossoms float in the calm breeze, Tamaki has his arm wrapped around me, his tux jacket on my shoulders. For a moment I didn't feel like he was just entertaining a costumer, he wasn't his normal self. He was calm, quite, and peaceful. We just sat on that bench for the longest time, it felt like hours, but in fact it was only 10 or so minutes. His breathing was calm and his face was perfect as he looked up into the sky, then turned his face toward me and smiled his classic smile. At that moment I felt as if I could melt away, then I came back to reality, I was just another costumer who had let her feelings and ever sense of common sense flow away with the water that drifted not to far from the bench. Jumping back into reality, I stood up, making his arm fall back to his side, I gave him his jacket back and said "thanks for letting me feel _as if_ I belong in you're world of wonder and excitement. Thanks for letting me break free if only for a short period of time, thanks for letting me feel what it's like to live. And now that I've tasted it," I paused for a moment then said, "I want more."

I turned around and made my way back to the ball room. Resisting the urge to look back at Tamaki and see his expression on his face. Resisting the urge to stop where I stood look back at Tamaki, and run back to him as if I were some weird, crazy girl that visited the hosts' everyday, because if I did I wouldn't have been pulled aside as soon as I was out of sight of Tamaki. I looked up at the face that had grabbed my arm, but there was so little light that I wasn't able to see his face very well, but I could make out this persons eyes and hair, the undeniable hair that Mori sported ever day, but I couldn't be sure if it was him or not. But before I could even say a word, this person spoke.

"So you and Tamaki then?" Mori said, not teasing, not mad, but sad.

"Mori, it's likely not at all what you think." I said

"You were wearing his jacket." He stated

"That's because I was cold, and in fact I still am." I replied, hoping he would get the hint to let this go so I could go back inside where it was actually warm. But no! Instead he took off his jacket and put it around me then he hugged me. "You allowed him to have his arm around you." He said.

"Again, that was because I was cold, he was just trying to warm me up. Just like what you are doing now." I replied. Through the dim light I swear I could have seen Mori smile without turning away from me, which is a first for him. I stay in his arm for a moment. Resting my head on his chest, letting everything once again slip away from reality.

I could have stayed there with Mori for the longest time. But I know that I have to go back to the ball room. Farther will be wondering where I am, so that he can get me to dance with a few more sons of wealthy business men before the event ends. I know that even though I truly want to stay here, with him. That I can't, and I feel, in a word, sad. I want so many things in the world. But all I want right now is to be here with Mori.

I pull myself away from Mori's warm chest, his arms still resting on my back. My hands on rest on his chest, and my gaze on his face, his eyes looking deeply into mine. "Mori." I simply said, hoping this wouldn't have to end.

"Hmm, what is it Mae?" Mori said simply.

"I…um…well… I have to get back to the event."

"Oh… I see." He said sadly. His arms return back to his side, but it almost felt as if he were still holding me in his arms. I look up at him and say "I'm really sorry" but all he did this time was shrug.

I returned to the ball room, Kaoru walked passed me and took my arm. He lead me to a near by table.

"Nice Jacket" he said. Just then I realised that I still had Mori's jacket on, so I took it of, folded it in half, and held in on my arms.

"So… Mae why is it that you're farther wants me to dance with you?" Crap. Just when I thought it was over.

"I'm sorry about this Kaoru. He, well, he wants you're mother to sign over to us, or at least have you're business expanded throughout the world. He really does enjoy the clothing you're mother makes for both me, and my mother."

"Well it's great that he loves my mother's clothes-"

"I never said loves, I said enjoys."

"As I was saying, you're father does love my mother's clothes, no matter what you say. But I don't see why he wants me to dance with you. He realises that I have no control over the business."

"Yes, he does. He has found that the young men with whom I dance with have some influence over what happens in the family business because they're parents are trying to prepare them for what they'll inherit. Others have great influence and they tell their parents that they think it would be best to make a deal with my family business. I just don't think this time I'll be able to dance with someone just to get more business. I know that we haven't known each other very long, but you and the other hosts are the closest things I've had as a friend in years."

"Ok, first of all did you just call us 'things'?" he asked

"Yeah, I think I did. But you're not things, you're people. I guess my choice of wording didn't really compliment the people I was talking about this time."

"Darn right we're not things! How many years have you been here?"

"Well, my parents are both from here, but I was born in Canada. We stayed there until I was two and we moved back to Japan. For the time being at least, when I was four I moved back to Canada because of family situations. We stayed there for a year, and then moved back to Japan. Later Father's business began to go down hill we weren't able to stay here anymore. So we went back to Canada, yet again a year later. That time we stayed for three years. But soon after that, father's business thrived. So we moved back to Canada. I stayed here for three years that was also the time when I studied with Hunny and Mori, soon after we went back to Canada. We only spent half a year there that time, but we decided to move to Japan and stay there, so my parents bought a cottage in almost every province only excluding the northwest territories, and some other provinces my father didn't really like. So we moved everything from our main house in Canada and moved it to a new house here that was much larger than any of the other houses we'd stayed in during previous years. We've stayed here ever since. But this time I haven't really made any friends because before I know it I'll be moving again. But this time I think I'll be staying for good" I said, well explained rather to Kaoru, who looked stunned and surprised.

"Okay, but you never answered my question, how many years have you been here in Japan?"

"Well that would be around 7 ½ years, all together."

"Well I can say that you've had a messed up life, that's for sure. But this time the Host club member's will do anything to make sure you stay here, no matter what." He said with a smile, and then walked away.

Ma'am, it's time to go. You're mother and Father has taken the liberty to take their limo home during the past hour as you were un-accounted for during that time." A staff member of mine, named Daisuke said. "I'm afraid that we will have to make a couple of stops on the way, a few people came with me and I'm afraid only a few have a ride back."

"Very well miss, I'll start the car, and leave you to collect you're items." Daisuke said. Shortly after he left towards the doors. I go to the check out to grab my purse and coat. I put both my coat and Mori's in my large bag, but I'll be sure to return it to him when I see him next.

"So Mae how have you been?" said a stranger's voice behind me, I turn around to see my best friend from Canada named Julia, she was one of my friends that knew me more than everyone else, she was also taller than me and always has a opinion on matter's, she doesn't always think about what she's going to say but that's just one of the things that make her unique.

"Julia! Oh my God how have you been? It's been awhile since I've seen you, well a couple of years really but anyway, so why are you here? Especially _here?"_

"We haven't seen each other in years and you're asking me why I'm here?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised, you almost went bankrupt back in Canada and now you're _here_ at where the best of the best meet! Okay and why is it I haven't seen you here until now when I'm about to leave?"

"Well, you see I had to go around meeting people, I just got here yesterday so I haven't met many people since I've been here. I'm glad I ran into you, so far I've met some people who go to Ouran High, and some other schools but I can't really remember them."

"Why can't you remember them? Don't you have to choose a school? Shouldn't you remember as many schools as possible?"

"Actually no, Mom and Dad have already chosen a school for me; I'm going to Ouran High School!"

"Wow! That's great! If you don't mind I have to get going, I have to find a few people to see if they need a drive home. I'll see you on Monday at school. Bye." I said. Now all I have to do is find all the Host members who are likely on separate areas of the ball room. Great, just great.

"Hey Mae! We're all ready to go!" Hunny said. This may just have been easier than I thought it would have been. A LOT easier actually.

"Where are Mori, and the twins?"

"Takashi went home with his family, and so did the twins." Hunny said. Well so much for the returning of the suit jacket.

"Ok, the car is waiting outside, so we should get going." I said with a smile. But I am kind of sad that he wouldn't be coming with us. That plus the fact I still haven't given him his suit jacket back.

"So Mae, how did you find the ball?" Hunny asked

"It was fine." I said

"Fine? It was exquisite! I've never seen so many people in one room! You're parents really know how to throw a party. I saw everyone who's anyone! Although my father wasn't able to attend, but grandmother attended. Her and you're farther, along with Kyoya's father looked like they had quite a good little chat." Tamaki said.

"Yes, well the three of them are alike in many ways aren't they?"

"What do you mean by that?" he said. He's an idiot.

"They are alike because the three of them have the same idea. And they treat ev

eryone the same. I'd rather not talk about this anymore if you don't mind Tamaki-sempai." I said.

"Mae, I have been led to believe that you now own the Grad Tonair group, or is it just rumour?"

"I can assure you that it _is_ true, we bought them out a few weeks ago. Now we control them and everyone else they bought out."

"I'm surprised you're family takes so much from others."

"We let them control their companies, but they have to pass any important information that may have an effect on the company through us first. We aren't as cruel as you may think Kyoya-sempai. After all we aren't Grand Tonair, but we are more famous and have more ties, in both ancestry, and business."

"Is that so?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, this is you're stop." I said, he nodded to me and then got out of the car and made his way to the house.

"Mae, what did you mean by in both ancestry and business?" Tamaki asked.

"Well you see my family business has been going on for centauries, the ancestry thing, well my family is linked to royalty, some of the most important at that as well."

"Is that so? Does Kyoya know about that?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? He's Kyoya, of course he knows!" I told him.

We drove for a bit longer and then it was time for Tamaki to get out and head to the door of his house.

"I'll see you on Monday Mae!" he said

"That's unlikely." I mumbled.

"Hmm, what was that Mae?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Tamaki-sempai." I said.

"Oh, okay. Bye Mae, bye Hunny-sempai." Tamaki said. Both I and Hunny nodded and Tamaki left for the door of his house.

"So Mae, how's you're sister? She normally comes to visit us regularly, but she hasn't come in quite some time." Hunny told me.

"To be truthful, I never really see her anymore. It's either she was too bust, or farther and her are in a fight, because otherwise she would be over almost every night."

"Well she visits both me and Takashi a few times a month."

"Yes, well I suppose that she must be very busy in that case." I said.

"This is my stop; thanks for letting us come with you. And be careful with Takashi, even though he looks tough he's quite breakable."

"I know Hunny, it was nice to talk to you again." I said. But what did he mean by be careful with Mori?


	6. A day out with the host club

Today was supposed to be nice and quiet. No parents, no dog, and no staff, I should have had the house to myself. But no. Nothing ever goes the way you want it too. And I knew that from experience. So when the host club arrived at my door fully dressed and ready to go at 11:00 a.m. I should have been prepared right? But no. I was still in my bed; sleeping. I had to answer the door in my PJ's. I _never_ answer the door in my PJ's, let alone with bed head. But Sunday, the one day everyone is out of the house, no one and I mean _no one _is supposed to come to _my_ house and ring _my_ doorbell when I'm still asleep. But then again I'm not _supposed_ to have any friends, let alone guy friends. But everything always changes on you; destiny can change its course. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst, but right know while I'm standing at the door half asleep seeing every member of the host club (other than harhui, because I'm sure she has better things to be doing right now, that or she scolded them.), their smiling faces (yes that includes Mori) focused right on me; when I look my worst. Suddenly realising who were standing on my very door step, I slam the door in their faces. Put my hair up in a messy bun, and open it once again and asked "What the hell are you doing here at this hour?"

"It's 11:00, we thought you'd be up by now." Tamaki stated

"Thank you Tamaki for stating the obvious," I said sourly "What are you doing here on a Sunday? Let me rephrase that; why are you at my doorstep on a Sunday afternoon when you could be doing something that better suited you're time?" I asked.

"We're here because Tamaki wouldn't stop nagging us to come over and bring you to someplace you've never been." Kyoya said.

"There's no place in the world I haven't been." I told Kyoya.

"He's thinking more like a _commoner's _place." Kyoya told me.

"Aren't you going to let us in Mae?" Hunny asked.

"Oh right, come in," I lowered my voice and said "I guess"

"It's…empty." They all said in unison

"Well its Sunday, the staff has the day off, and my parents went to the cottage with my dog," I told them as if I had repeated a thousand times (which I hadn't. This was the first time those words ever came out of my mouth.)"Wait here while I get ready. And don't you dare move out of this room. I have every camera in this house set up to my TV, so if you go anywhere other than here. I'll know." I told them sternly. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room. Everything is going to change isn't it? Now all I have to do is hope that it's for the better.

I grab my lavender purple t-shirt; it's fitted and has a v neck. I grabbed the closest pair of jeans I could find in my room (which just happened to be Gucci). I got a pair of Prada sandals, got my purse and left my room back towards the host members. I walked down the hall way to the stairs. Grabbed my house keys and went walked down the stairs to see the host member's standing exactly where they were when I first left. Tamaki goes to open his mouth, but I cut him off saying "I just need to grab my coat and then we can leave." And I walk to the closet on the right of the door and grabbed a trench coat that was made by the twins' mother. "So where is this commoners place you're taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Tamaki told me with a gentle smile.

"I don't like surprises." I mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that Mae?" Hunny asked me.

"I said, I can't wait to see what you have in store." I said with a forced smile.

"You're going to love it! You won't see it coming!" Hunny said excitedly.

We've been driving for an hour and I'm starting to get drowsy. My eyes are starting to close on me. Then they close completely, and my head falls to the nearest shoulder available.

"Mae? Mae, it's time to get up." Someone said. I feel some ones hand gently pushing me awake. My eyes slowly open and I see all the host club members staring at me. Again.

"Yeah, okay." I say. I get out of the car and see the big surprise they had to wake me up for. I look at them and ask them flatly "Why are we at my parents' public beach?"

"Huh? You're parents own this place?"

"Yup, but it's cheaper so the commoners tend to come here other then people like us. But it's supposed to be busy? Why is it empty?"

"Oh, that. We reserved the whole beach for the day." Tamaki said proudly.

"You forgot one thing." I told them

"What did we forget?" Tamaki asked me.

"I don't have a bathing suit or towel." I said

"Actually Mae you do." Hikaru said.

"Our mother was kind enough to give you a selection of bathing suits; they're all from her new collection." Kaoru said as he put his arm around me and led me to a room filled with bathing suits.

"We think this one will work best on you." They say in unison. It's a sky blue bikini and the bottoms had a piece of fabric flowing to my knee.

"I don't do bikini's" I tell them.

"Why? You have the body to pull it off." They asked

"I just don't. Can you find a different one, that's a one piece?" I ask them kind of desperately.

"Sorry. But we _only_ have bikini's with us." They say devilishly. I grab the bikini out of they're hands. And they smile a devilish smile. I tell them to leave the room. They do. And then I get changed into the dreaded bikini they're making me wear. I'm so going to regret this. I grab a cover up, put it on and go out the doors. But I wasn't expecting the twins to force me to let go of it. (well they kinda pulled it off me.). I wrap my arms around my stomach trying to hide it. The twins are grinning from ear to ear quite proud of themselves. Kyoya glances up from his note book and a faint smile crosses his face, then he once again, returns to his notebook. Mori mumbles something that sounded a bit like "She looks beautiful" and blushes. Hunny is jumping up and down saying all kinds of words like: cute, gentle looking, pretty. Among other things. And tamaki, well he's speechless and has a tint of red. I slowly let one of my arms down and the other is holding tightly to the arm that has fallen to my side. And I walk away briskly. They all turned they're heads and stared for a moment, then burst with excitement and started jumping all over the place. But not Mori. Mori kept staring with his gentle eyes, and he showed a faint smile and turned away so no one would be able to see.

I run to the ocean, and even though the water that hits my skin is cold, I go in as fast as I can. But then there's the stomach problem. It's difficult for me to go past my stomach quickly. So now I'm standing in the water, half of it exposed and half of it hidden. And they're still staring at me. I walk in a bit further and it has a sudden drop. I fall completely under water. It's freezing. But somehow I can't get up. Something's holding me down. I open my eyes underwater (which I really hate doing without goggles.) I can swim, I took lessons until I was 9 then joined a swim team but quit shortly after. But we never had a lesson on 'how to carry heavy objects while underwater' but then again no one does. So all I have to do is…..why can't I think? Everything's becoming so burly. At one point I'm awake and the next, everything's black.

"1, 2, 3, 4" I felt air being forced into my lungs.

"1, 2, 3, 4" I heard again "1, 2, 3, 4."

"Common Mae, wake up!" I heard faintly.

"Is she breathing?" I heard another say. Why is everything so blurry?

"Her eyes are opening! Thank god she's alive!" I heard a familiar voice say. I open my eyes slightly to be blinded by the light from the sun. I cough water out of my lungs and sit up. My head's throbbing. I open my eyes again, this time all I see is sand. I look up and see faces surrounding me. Mori is kneeling next to me. Tamaki's paceing back and forth. Hunny looks as if he's been crying and the twins, well they look worried. And then there's Kyoya. Kyoya's just staring at me. He has no expression on his face. Is notebook is put away and his glasses are off. He's rubbing his temple as if he were solving a very complicated math equation. "What happened?" I ask. No one said anything. Mori hugged me, and whispered in my ear "I'm so happy you're alive." I could have sworn that I felt a tear drop fall on my shoulder. His grip loosened and he looked at me, and smiled. He didn't turn away, he just smiled.

"Mae, Oh thank god you're alive!" Hunny said while running towards me, water started to form in his eyes as he hugged me tightly.

"Hunny, I know you're happy and I don't know what happened but I think you may make it happen again if you don't loosen you're grip…..can't breathe!" I tell him. His grip looseness and mouths sorry. Kyoya sighs and puts his glasses back on and gets his notebook back out. The twins run to me and hug me. Tamaki, he just stares turns away and turns back. He continues this for about a minute. Walks a few steps forward, opens his mouth, and then closes it again. Before he can talk again I ask "So what happened?"

"We say you fall underwater. At first we thought it was on purpose but then we saw that you weren't getting up. So we thought something happened. Mori ran in and saw you struggling underwater, and then you weren't. He ran over to where you were and something caught the extra fabric. We're not sure what it was, that kept you down, because by the time Mori got to you it was gone." Kaoru told me. I nodded at him. I got up, with support from the Twins. I steadied myself and walked away from everyone. Leaving everyone behind.


	7. A visit from a friend

It was a quite ride home, no one talked. Every thing was silent. Tamaki was looking out the window in a model pose. Mori looked up at the sky. Hunny had a blank expression and kept staring at the floor of the car. Kyoya was scribbling things into his note book the whole time, never glancing up from it. The twins' looked out the window with a face that begged for freedom. Like so many people of our stature long for.

Every single person avoiding eye contact and possible conversations that the driver was so bold enough to suggest. As the car pulled up into the drive way I was thankful to be home. I was happy that the awkward silence would no longer affect me. I got out of the car nodded to the driver and thanked him. I approached the door and looked back, but by the time I had, the car was already on its way out of the gates. No one in the car looked back, and no one smiled or laughed. The situation in the car was the same as when it was a few moments back. I was sure that someone would have started a conversation now that I had left, but I was proved wrong.

I put my key into the key slot and slowly open the door. It's quite as it should be. Mother and farther have not arrived home yet and likely won't for another day or so. Everything looked as neat and perfect as it should. It doesn't look as if anything out of the ordinary had occurred.

I made my way to the kitchen and took out the prepared meal the cook had made for me this very day. But something was wrong. There was supposed to be an extra meal that I would have had at lunch time. But because I was dragged out before I could get a bite, there should be an extra meal. Minoru always makes sure to cook two meals. As long as he's worked here, he hasn't forgotten a single meal on a Sunday. Something has to be wrong. There is no way Minoru would forget to make supper, none at all.

"Hey there Mae."

"Makoto!" is said as I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Okay no need to kill me this visit just began."

"What are you doing here," I asked frantically, "wait how did you even get in? You don't have my house key."

"Well, that's a secret."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yes, well that's just part of what makes you love me so much."

"I don't like you, and you know that."

"Well you never know"

"Oh I know I don't like you like that. By the way you ate my supper. I now have no prepared food."

"And boy was it good. I guess you'll just have to go hungry."

"Oh no, I won't. You're going to buy my supper."

"But that's not fair!"

"Yes it is! You ate my supper! So now you have to pay for my supper."

"But I don't have any money with me"

"You and I both know that isn't true. You're the son of one of the richest men in America."

"Yeah, well…."

"Is you're chuffer here?"

"Um… well no, I let him have the day off today. But I am willing to drive"

"I want to eat, not be killed."

"My driving isn't that bad."

"That's your opinion."

"Come on, lets go" Makoto said smiling, he gabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door. We get into the car and drive to the gates.

"Why aren't the gates opening?" Makoto asked

"Because it has to be opened by the button inside, or opened with a key."

"Do you have that key?"

"Yes, I have it." I got out of the car and opened the gates. Makoto drove through and I closed and locked the gates and returned to the car.

"So where to?"

"You choose." I say. Makoto smiles an 'I'm-up-to-something-grin, and drives off.

"Here we are" Makoto says

"Where is here?" I ask looking around. "I've never been here"

"That's because it's newly built by the Suoh family. It's to a smaller scale and it's a building of all restaurants."

"Can we leave? I don't want to eat here."

"To bad, we're almost out of gas so this is the only place we can go"

"Fine, lets go then." I say. I really don't want to do this, what if we bump into Tamaki or any of the other host club members. Every step seems louder than the last. I hung my head low and watch my feet, one foot in front of the other. Just then another set of feet stop in front of me. Please, please, please, please don't let it be Tamaki! I look up slowly, it is. He doesn't say a word. But Makoto and Tamaki's farther seem to be having quite an enjoyable conversation. The silence between Tamaki and I stays until his father tells Makoto that they must be on they're way. The rest of the evening was rather enjoyable. When we returned back to my house I noticed there was a letter in the mailbox. I put it aside and showed Makoto to the guest room. Turns out he already knew where it was and had already deposited his stuff there. I should likely read that letter. I walk back to the foyer and got the letter that I had placed on a side table. I opened the letter and read the neat writing. It read:

_Dear Mae,_

_ My farther would like to meet with you and ask you're opinion on one of our companies seeing as you are the daughter of one of the most successful Japanese men in the world. My Farther is planning on building two new companies and one new martial arts school. He would appreciate it if you would meet him tomorrow at our family estate. Knowing you're parents are away at the moment, you will be driving to the estate with me once school, along with my host club duties have finished. Please meet me in host club room once school has finished. There you will have to wait until the guests leave. _

_ Mori_


	8. A deal with the devils daughter

_Dear Mae,_

_ My farther would like to meet with you and ask you're opinion on one of our companies seeing as you are the daughter of one of the most successful Japanese men in the world. My Farther is planning on building two new companies and one new martial arts school. He would appreciate it if you would meet him tomorrow at our family estate. Knowing you're parents are away at the moment, you will be driving to the estate with me once school, along with my host club duties have finished. Please meet me in host club room once school has finished. There you will have to wait until the guests leave. _

_ Mori_

I re-read the letter about five times. I had to go, that was certain. But there is also the aspect of Makoto, it would not be acceptable if I allowed him to come with me. So I have to somehow make it so Makoto will have something to do without interfering.

"Hey Mae, I'm going to be out for a bit. Don't wait up." He said. Well that was easier than I thought it would have been.

A car pulls up in front of my house. I exit the through the gates, and proceed to the car, as soon as I'm inside of the car, it drives away in the direction to where Mori lives.

"Thank you for coming Miss. Tokugawa for coming. They will be with you shortly." Said a man whom I believe would either be a worker of this estate.

A few minutes pass and they door to the room opens. Inside was Mori, his father and Mori's younger brother. All seated on one side of the table. There is one lonely seat on the other side; my seat.

"I hope you understand why you were asked to come here." Said Mori's farther

"Yes sir I am aware, I am the daughter of a very successful company. And being from that status and that level of education I have insight on how to better equip for companies that have just began or that will be created." I said

"Right, and as you are aware our family deals with martial arts. From the building of schools that focus on martial arts, to materials that can be sold relating to martial arts, and we want to have you as a business partner for the creating of three new schools, and four more shops. We do not want to partner with your farther; we want you to become a partner of these new projects."

"Very well, but may I ask why you do not want to sign with my father?" I ask

"Because we feel he has enough on his plate, as well we are aware that you are a major part in the success of all of his companies, and the ones he has taken over."

"So you don't believe I have enough on my plate? As I'm sure you are well aware I am still enrolled within school. I run some companies as it is for my farther. Becoming a business partner is a huge responsibility for a young student such as myself to undertake." I stated.

"Yes, we are aware of your situation, that is why we would be willing to give you control of 10 percent of the company so it's not as difficult to run the business and live a average teenage life."

"I won't settle for 10 percent, as you are aware with me on as a partner business will increase greatly because I have the last name of my farther, and most often the names for the partners are always stated as the last name. People will think they are supporting my farther, when in turn they are supporting me. I will settle for 25 percent of the company, no less, possibly more but I understand that you need the business more than I, but this is also my future, so I have to take into effect the possibility of this working or not, and if it goes bankrupt, which it hopefully wont, I would be able to pay my half without the help of my farther and you can still live comfortably."

"When I had first decided to ask you to become a partner I never realised that you had that amount of knowledge and that you have such experience. Although 25 percent is a high amount for the projects, would you be willing to compromise and settle for 20 percent of the companies?"

"No, however I will allow 23 percent."

"Very well, it's a deal. It's a pleasure doing business with you Miss. Tokugawa."

"Is there a contract already typed or will a meeting have to be scheduled for a later time?"

"At this moment, no, there is no written contract. To tell you the truth we didn't believe you would actually accept the offer."

"Very well, if that is all I will be on my way."

"Well since you're here you could join us for our training" said Satoshi

"Yes, why don't you, I'm sure we have a spare outfit for you to wear. It's been awhile since you were last here to train." Said Mori's farther.

"As nice as that sounds I'm afraid I'm a little rusty, you see I haven't trained since I last trained with you before I left."

"No matter I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll get someone to fetch that outfit I just know we have lying around somewhere."

"Umm, that's really not necessary." But by the time I had said that his farther was outside of the room trying to find the extra outfit. I'm going to embarrass myself so much. I have not trained in years, and now I have to train with them, who train daily. Great. Just great.


	9. An Ouran Chrsitmas Part 1

After the training finished, there was little conversation. As much as I like silence I do not like awkward ones. I left as soon as possible. There was the occasional stop by Mori's farther and little brother saying I should stay over for supper and for me to attend more training sessions as it was obvious I hadn't been training for years. (And for a business women opening a school for martial arts that isn't very good.) On the supper aspect their attempts on persuading me to stay didn't last long. However they somehow managed to persuade me to train more often with them. Which I know I will regret later.

As soon as there was an opening to leave their house I gladly took it and bolted to the car (as gracefully as possible, and I'm not very graceful. I'm surprised I didn't fall flat on my face) As soon as I closed the door the driver left. (Thankfully).

Days passed, those days then turned into weeks, which turned into months. And before I knew it exams were closely approaching. As fast as the exams came, they left just as quickly. And like that we were on Christmas Vacation. Through out this time I finally got the contract that was discussed with Mori's farther signed and put into action.

I go over to the Morinozuka house hold close to everyday now. Today will be my last time visiting until after Christmas is over. I've improved a great amount from the first time I went over earlier this year. But I still have a great amount to improve on.

I walk into the house; I put my coat and purse on a bench and get changed into my training outfit. After an hours worth of training, I stop, thank them for having me and have a small conversation regarding the business plan with Mori's farther. (However this was after I got changed). I left the room in which the meeting was held and got my coat and purse. I headed for the car that was waiting outside.

I entered the car and as the car drove away I put my hands in my coat pocket and feel a piece of paper brush across my fingers. I'm almost certain I didn't bring any piece of paper with me. I grabbed the piece of paper and pulled it out of my pocket. The paper had one simple message on it. _Meet me in front of your house at 5:30 pm. _It's not like I can just disregard this. It may have to do with the plan. But then again it could just be Satoshi pulling a prank, or he could be asking me something. But it could also be from Mori.

I thank the driver for driving me home. I get my keys out of my pocket and open the door. I can hear Makoto is in the kitchen. Attempting at making supper. But not doing very well because I can smell something burning. I take my coat off; put the piece of paper in my pocket. And walk swiftly to the kitchen. I open the doors, and the first thing I see is a very messy kitchen. Makoto is no where to be found. There is black smoke coming from the oven. I have no choice to take whatever is in there out but there I have no idea where the oven mitt is. I frantically burrow through the many drawers, they just so happened to be in the very last drawer I looked in. I put it on, opened the oven door and took what was in there out. Turns out the smell of something burning were almonds.

"Oh hey Mae! I was just about to get those. I completely forgot about them. Haha, I knew as soon as I smelt something burning that must have been it. But I guessed that you got to it before me!" he said as innocently as possible.

"First off, it's great that you are trying to cook but everyone knows not to leave an oven unattended when there is something is cooking. Please don't cook when I'm not here next time. Have you eaten yet?"

"Well, no…I….kind of burnt a lot of stuff. Hence the state of the kitchen."

"Where are the cooks? Today's Monday so they should be here."

"Well I kind of told them they could have the rest of the night off. Oh and your parents called. They'll be out for a month or so. Your mother sends her love and your farther says that you don't have to take care of the business, and that it has been entrusted to the vice president. Also to make sure you study during the holiday period."

"Okay. I'll try to find something in the freezer."

"Oh, and about tomorrow. You know Christmas Eve. I won't be here for that, or Christmas. My Family here in Japan want me to spend it with them. But not to worry I'll be back."

"If you have family members here than why don't you stay with them instead of with me?"

"Cause they have way more rules than you."

"Here." I say handing him a bowl of soup. The rest of the night was rather silent. Makoto and I did our own separate things. He was up rather late. I could hear him walking up and down the stairs. Most likely for midnight snacks.

I was woken up by Makoto rather early. He wanted to say goodbye before he left for the airport. He insisted that I come with him and not spend my Christmas alone. I refused and told him I wouldn't be spending it alone. As a compromise I had to go to the airport with him. Which isn't my favourite way to spend my morning, (or rather my afternoon) but I still did.

When we arrived to the airport he nagged me to go in with him because he hates airports. But the fact is he has a separate entrance to the plane (which is a private one too) so I don't see why I should have to go. But his nagging is really, really annoying so I gave in. When we arrived to the plane, we said our goodbyes. He boarded the plane and as he flew off into the air I turned around and headed back to the car. Once I arrived to the car I entered it and left driving back to my estate.

It was around 3:00 pm by the time I got back. I dismissed the staff seeing as its Christmas Eve and they'd much rather be with their families than here. As always Minoru made sure to prepare meals for me for the next two days. It seemed very quite all alone. It's nice yet lonely. I should study, and perhaps check in with the company. I'll check in with the company first. I go to the phone and dial the number for the vice president's office. "Hello."

"It's Mae, I just wanted to check on how the company is going along."

"There is no need to worry Miss I have it all under control."

"Akihito, you have a family right?"

"Yes Miss a young boy and a girl a few years younger than you."

"Wouldn't you much rather be with them on Christmas Eve than in an office?"

"Well, y-yes but this is my job and I don't have this time off."

"Well you do now. I have the program on my laptop, I'll take care of everything, after all it's Christmas Eve and many people are doing last Christmas shopping so I doubt anything bad will happen."

"T-Thank you very much Miss. Have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too, tell everyone to go home. I'll know if even one person is still in the office. I want no one in the office okay?"

"Of course, thank you very much. I'm sure everyone will be very happy."

"Okay, Goodbye." And with that the conversation ended. I spent a good hour staring at the screen. I look up from staring at the screen to see that it's 5:00 pm and I'm not even dressed and I still have major bed head. I rush to my room. I found a pair of jeans. But that on and got a random shirt that I didn't bother to look at, put a sweat shirt over that and started on my hair. Okay, I'm too lazy to do anything special with it so I put it in a bun. Straightened my bangs and put a headband on behind my bangs. 5:20, so little time left I grabbed my phone, ran down the stairs got my coat on and put my cell phone in my pocket, but on the first pair of boots I found and went outside. Locking the door behind me. 5:24, I swiftly walk to the gates. With little time left I arrive outside of the gates. Mori was leaning on the brick wall by the gates. I walked over to him. He looked at his phone and said "right on time."

"I'm never late, you know that."

"Here." He said handing me a small box with wrapping paper around it. A Christmas gift no less.

"Thank you very much Mori. I'm afraid I don't have one for you."

"That's okay. Just being around you is my present. How did you slip past your parents?"

"They aren't home so it was rather easy."

"Oh; again?"

"Yeah, it's the fourth year they haven't been here for Christmas."

"That's too bad. I was planning on taking you out tonight because I saw this coming but Tamaki made plans for the host club to go out."

"Oh, well have fun then."

"Well, he's invited you as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's actually waiting down there. He won't take no as an answer." He said pointing to a car down the road.

"Then I guess I have no choice to go." I said. We walked down to the car that was waiting. As soon as I entered it I saw all the host club members, except Haruhi, I was told she could not come because her farther did not allow her to go.

"Mae! I'm so very happy you could come. I'm surprised your farther didn't allow you to come, seeing as its Christmas Eve and Christmas Eve is a time to be sent with family." Tamaki said.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but seeing as my parents are not here, I am allowed to do as I wish."

"Oh, what time will they be back?"

"I don't know. I just know that they will be arriving back in a month's time."

"What about Christmas?" he asks

"Well, my family has never been known to celebrate Christmas a lot. When I was five we did, but that was our last time celebrating Christmas as a family, so in a way to me Christmas ended."

"But what about presents do you get any of those?" the twins asked

"The only gift I receive is being told I do not have to deal with any aspects of the company for two days; Christmas Eve and Christmas."

"But what about gifts from your friends?"

"The majority of my 'friends' hardly remember my birthday, let alone to take time to find something someone like me would like. So to answer your questions; no I do not get gifts from 'friends' as I don't have many that care about getting me a gift because of my families 'traditions'. And to tell you the truth I don't mind. Besides today's society thinks that only material goods are the only good gifts available. When just being around people who want to be around you, and who care for you is the best possible gift. I would give almost anything to be able to experience what that feels like. Yet people think that Christmas isn't Christmas unless it involves presents under a tree, and all sorts of things that are just materialistic." Mori smiled, but I have no idea why. Everyone in the car is quite, again. Why does this always happen to me?

"W-Well, I guess this is your first time experiencing Christmas with your family for a long time." Tamaki said

"But I just told you th-"

"What Tamaki is saying is that you are now one of the family in this little group. It's rather odd, and weird that he views us as family, and with that as certain members in the family. But that's what makes him, him." Kyoya said as he wrote in his black note book.

"Well, that's different. So where are we going?" I ask smiling

"Now that's a surprise." The twins said

"I hate surprises." I said slightly smiling, crossing my arms and leaning against the back of the seat. This ought to be fun.


	10. An Ouran Christmas Part 2

The car finally stopped. Although I'm not too sure of where we are at the moment. This is after all Tamaki's doing so I'm guessing it is a commoners place. But then again no one seems to be here. So why go to a vacant place?

"Tamaki, where are we?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied.

We walked into a wooded area to a patch in the forest where there were a great amount of evergreen tree's were growing. We went from tree to tree, looking at tall and short ones, skinny and fat ones, ones that had many branches, to some that had very few. Until we stumbled upon an evergreen that was in the middle of tall and short, it had many strong branches to shelter it from the cold.

"Tamaki, why are we here?" I asked again, a bit more demanding than before.

"What else? We're getting you a Christmas Tree!" he replied

"When I told Tamaki that you didn't celebrate Christmas, much less have a Christmas tree. He wanted to get the host club members together so we could find the perfect tree and bring it back to your place and help decorate it. He said something along the lines of 'Christmas is meant to be spent being happy and being around family and friends, and because we're both to her we have to make this a Christmas she'll never forget!' We all left our houses and met up. But Mitsukuni suggested we bring you along because otherwise we wouldn't have the memory of finding the perfect tree for you and seeing your face when we'd found it." Mori said

"That is the most Mori-sempai has said throughout my whole time knowing him." Kaoru whispered to his brother. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"You guys did all of this for me?"

"Well yeah, no one should be alone on Christmas, after all we are your friends, and friends look out for each other no matter what." Kaoru said.

"Thank you." was all I could mutter. Hunny handed an axe to Mori (Hunny and an axe really doesn't work, he looks sort of like a dark Hunny when he's holding it), Mori took the axe out of Hunny's hand and started chopping down the tree. I have to say it was a perfect tree, and to me, in a way, it's more than I could have ever asked for to be able to be here with the host members. Memories like these I will always cherish. After the tree was cut and put on the roof of the car, people entered the car rubbing their hands together to make them warmer. After all it was rather cold outside.

We arrive at the gates that lead to my house. I got out of the car and unlocked those golden gates. It took awhile to get all of the old supplies that my family had kept in the attic from when we were younger. It took a good two hours to find everything we needed. But in the end we did find it. Although there was a few times we just goofed off and looked into random boxes just for the fun of it. Well rather Kaoru and Hikaru as well as Tamaki, me…not so much.

Within three hours the tree was up and decorated. We had many pictures to remember the memories that occurred today, although the majority of them were taken by Tamaki so I'm not sure how well they turned out. We had a few pictures taken with the timer, those were rushed the majority of the time. But it was still…fun.

While being in the festive mood they asked me if I could make some hot chocolate with a little bit of marshmallows in them. I couldn't refuse. So I made them. However while I was making those hot chocolates they would sneak taking pictures and taking marshmallows while they were at it.

A little while later I came into the living room, they were all spread on the couches and chairs. Tamaki was holding the angel that goes on top of the tree. I think he isn't sure if he should use that or the star. I gave out all the hot chocolates that were on the tray.

"Mae, we thought it would be best fitting if you were to but the angel on the tree." Tamaki said

"Why me? Why can't you do it yourself?"

"We thought it was best fitting because this is your first Christmas in a long time and we wanted it to be the most memorable."

"But there is no way I'll be able to reach the top of the tree. I'm too short."

"That's what Mori-sempai has offered to help you." the twins said with a mischievous smile on their faces. I eventually gave in to this little plan of theirs. I took the angel from Tamaki's hands and stood by the tree. I tried to but it on the top of the tree alone, but it didn't work very well. I fell, although I'm not entirely aware how I did. I may have slipped on the needles that had fallen; it would be the most likely situation. Mori came up from behind me; put his hands on my hips and lifted me up so I could reach the top of the tree. It was a little nerve racking to tell you the truth. Not the fact that I have a Christmas tree in my house and if my farther came back early I would disappointing him. No, it's because Mori is behind me, holding my hips, in the air. Which to me, is kind of nerve wracking. Also because when he was lowering me so I could be on the solid floor, but the fact because I lost my balance and _fell into_ Mori, so much that I he fell over and I landed on top of him. I quickly got off of him and apologised. I knew something like this would happen. It always does.

The seven of us hung out in my living room for a good hour after everything was put up and lit. Although pictures were never stopped being taken. Once Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten a hold of the Camera I estimate a few hundred were taken, most of which were blurry. But a time came when they had to leave. They got their coats and whatever else they came with. "Well be back tomorrow with presents, so expect all of us to come!" Tamaki said rather joyfully.

One by one they left, the twins were among the last ones to leave. Mori was the only one left in my house I walked to the door with him to see him out. And as we were in the doorway I heard Hikaru yell "Mae, you're under mistletoe! You have to kiss the closest person to you!" Which just so happened to be Mori, this just went from embarrassing, to terrifying. I would dispute the common idea but I know they wouldn't let me get away from it. So I went along with it. Mori seemed to be a little embarrassed, he was even blushing. He took my chin and tilted it just so. He leaned over, inches away from my face. His lips inches away from mine, seconds later our lips touched. For a man who seems so tough, his lips were soft. He was very gentle. When our faces parted I could feel my face getting warmer, I was blushing no doubt. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru all looked at us wide-eyed. Hunny was smiling as usual.

After they had all left I returned to the living room, I placed the gift Mori had given me before hand that I had slipped into my pocket. They made the best with what they had and really made this Christmas a memorable one. I'm very thankful to all of them. They all gave me what I wanted; friends. And perhaps more so with Mori now that that kiss has occurred. I'm so very glad I have these memories.

The door bell was ringing non-stop, it was rather irritating. I got out of bed, quickly got changed and got the door. The first thing I hear was "What took you so long?" Tamaki is rather impatient, that's what I've learned. They all invited themselves into the living room, placed many gifts under the tree (which surprises me because I didn't know it was even possible to get that many gifts from six people. They made me open all of the gifts in front of them. More pictures were taken. It was rather enjoyable to be able to spend Christmas with all of them. I came across a gift that was from all of them. They all sat around me. Mori was sitting next to me on one side and Hunny on the other. The Twins were leaning over the couch, Tamaki was sitting next to Mori, and Kyoya, well he was the one taking the pictures. I carefully took the wrapping paper off. Under the wrapping paper was a scrap book. I opened the cover; the first picture I saw was one of all of us, not posed, but on timer, one that didn't work out as we had hoped. But now that I look at it, it really shows the bond between the seven of us. The next page was of all of us decorating the Christmas tree. And one that I didn't even know had been taken. There were two actually. One was me trying to put the angle on the top of the Christmas tree; the other was of me falling onto Mori. There was pages worth of memories, ones from when I was preparing the hot chocolate, to all of us just goofing off. With only two pages left. I flip the page so I can see on of these last pages. It was of Mori and me, kissing under the mistletoe. Another picture I didn't know had been taken. This page had no pictures. There was an empty slot in which one could be inserted. There was writing all around the page. And one piece of writing that stood out among all of the other writing it said "Memories to always cherish" everyone had signed the scarp book. We took one last picture as a group right from where we were, Kyoya joined in for this group photo. As soon as it was taken Kyoya uploaded the pictures and printed the last one we had taken. He inserted it into the empty slot and the very last page. "And now it's complete." They all said. They also brought to my attention that they had a scrap book as well.

Close to the end of the day they all left. However before they left some asked what gift they liked the most. Hoping it was going to be the one they had given to me separately. However I replied to their question "My favourite present would likely be the fact I got to spend this day with you. A close second would have to be the scarp book of memories." I believe they were a little stunned, but I don't see why because I had expressed my beliefs on Christmas before hand. Minutes after this, they left, and I returned to the living room, packed everything and brought it upstairs to my room. This tree is going to be a pain to take down. Oh well, c'est la vie. Today was productive. I'm glad I have those guys to call…..frien-…..family.

Authors note~

I'm so glad this chapter is done. I started it this morning (X-mas day) and I finished before the day was over! Sorry about the writing, it's a bit rushed. I am now into the double digits! (SPOILER ALERT… sort of… anyway this is supposed to be the turning point in the story. (aka the kiss) so expect their relationship to progress quicker in the next few chapters.

OH! Almost forgot: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!


	11. One day to be together again

Soon enough Christmas vacation had ended, and school started up again. Things were back to normal…well sort of. Mori eventually asked me out. We've been going out for awhile now, and have been known as a deadly couple. For various reasons.

"Mae, you all ready to go?" Takashi asked me with a sweet smile. For the last two months or so I've been going over to Takashi's and training with him and occasionally Sastori would join us, but the majority of the time it was Mori and I.

"Almost, I forgot something, I'll be back as fast as possible." I ran to the room that was made for me to retrieve the thing that was closest to my heart; the scrap book the host club had given me. I grab it and leave. As I walk swiftly, I shove the scrap book in my bag, and proceed to run to where I had left Takashi.

"Mae!" Julia yelled

"Oh, hey Julia! You're eyes are red, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes and no. I'm to be married."

"To who?" I almost yelled.

"To Fumiya, the son of the Taielin. We have absolutely nothing in common! Not only that but he goes to a completely different school that is kilometres away! So even if I wanted to talk to him- Which I wouldn't- it wouldn't even be possible!"

"Julia, I'm so sorry. The last thing anyone wants is to spend the rest of their life with someone they don't even like. I feel so bad for you, this must be a lot of news to take in, it must be hard."

"It really is Mae. Daddy's never done something like this to me before!"

"So what's the good news?"

"Oh! I'm going to study abroad with you in England at a all girl's boarding school! When Daddy told me your father's plans of getting the rest of the paper work completed and sent off, I thought about how awesome it would be if we could go together. Also it's postpones the wedding by a long time, and the actual engagement for that matter."

"Did you say London?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome! We'll be gone for the rest of high school. Oh, and we'll also be going to university, but there's plenty of time to be worrying about that. Your farther suggested we either we go to Oxford or Cambridge."

"Excuse me Julia; I have to be on my way." London? For the rest of high school and into university? When was farther going to tell me about this?

"Mae, are you okay?" Takashi asked.

"I think I'm going to have to sit out for today's training."

"Why?"

"I have a very urgent matter to attend to concerning my farther. I'm sorry about this Takashi." I said, kissing him on the cheek. I enter my car.

"Daisuke, take me to my father's headquarters."

"But Miss. Tokaugawa-"

"Just go!" I snapped.

"Very well Miss, but I cannot be accounted for bringing you."

"As far as I'm concerned, I walked. Now go!"

In no time what-so-ever I had arrived at Father's headquarters. I flung the front doors open.

"Miss. Tokugawa! You are not to disturb Mr. Tokugawa!" the sectary at the front desk told me.

"Just try to stop me!" I yelled back. I quickly made my way up to my father's chambers, and barged through the door.

"Farther!" I yelled angrily. (He was in a middle of a business meeting.)

"Mae! How rude and disrespectful! You are to go home immediately!" he barked.

"NO! No longer will I play by your rules! Or go along with whatever you say! You've crossed the line this time!" I yelled.

"How dare you disobey me! How dare you talk back to your elder and with someone with much higher authority than yourself!"

"Your basically shipping me off to London! When were you even going to tell me? You never once considered what I may have wanted! You never asked me for my opinion! Ouran's education is far superior to any stupid little boarding school in England! You never once asked me if I would like to dance with anyone whenever we went to a ball, instead you made me dance with others! From a young age you have always told me that I am a product of your company, free for the taking only when you want _it_ to be given! No longer will I just sit around! I'm not going to London! I have a life here! And I have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"You _will_ do as I say. You owe me your life. You are going to London in three days! And you can thank your stupid little boyfriend and host members for that! They are the sole reason you are going to London. They are a bad influence on you."

"Farther!"

"You are going and that's final!" he yelled, his face red with rage. I lowered my voice, so not to yell. I spoke normally

"Do you want to know why I've always called you farther instead of dad, or daddy like other teenage girls? It's because you don't deserve the love behind that simple word. You are nothing but a cold hearted monster, and I will never forgive you for this. Never." I turned around and walked out the doors, slamming them behind me. I took my phone out.

"Yes, vice president Fusao; stop all aid to the Tokagawa firm." I end the call and start dialling another number.

"Yes, vice president Etsuo, I noticed you were in the room, make no further deals and cut all ties we have with the company or any sister company that Mr. Tokagawa owns." Calls similar to these continued for hours. Pulling every possible tie I had, all of the past men my farther made me dance with were only puppets in my hand.

Finally all the calls had finished. Millions of dollars had been taken out of my father's various business firms. Only one more call to make.

"Takashi."

"Yeah Mea? What is it?"

"I need to see you as soon as possible. Can I come over?" sadness traced my voice.

"Of course."

"Thanks." I say, my voice slightly cracking. Tears silently stroll down my cheeks.

Even before I was able to knock on Mori's front door it flung open.

"Farther is sending me to London."

"When?" he asked concerned.

"I am to leave in three days. No matter what I do or say nothing will stop him with going through with this." I said closing my eyes, allowing the tears to pour. Takashi pulled me close. Wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. I've never cried in font of him before. The tears came faster and faster, with no end to them.

"Will you tell the other's tomorrow? I have to go home and pack." I asked with a heavy sigh, I've being defeated. And I know that. No matter what, one way or another I'll end up in London.

"Mae I" he paused "I don't know what to say to make you feel any better. I wish I could tell you that we'd make sure you don't go, or anything like that. Because, I'm not sure what we'll be able to do, or if we could even stop you from having to leave."

"I know Takashi, I know." I said; kissing him on the lips, his gentle touch. Then I left.

The car stopped in front of the doors to my house. Slowly I place my hand on the door knob and open the door.

"Miss. Tokagawa your parents have left for a week. We will help you with the preparations for your move to London." A maid said, I passed her my coat.

"Very well, make it so Dia* comes with me to London. If she is to stay here she will surly be neglected, and I cannot have that."

"Very well Miss" the maid said.

Three days. I have three days to back up all my belongings. To say goodbye to all my friends; friends I never thought I'd have. Three days before I have to leave this life behind me. Three days, only three.

**Three days later (at the Airport)**

"I can't believe you have to leave." Hikaru said with a sad tone.

"It won't be the same without you." Tamaki said with the same tone.

"Be sure to send us mail from England all the time! And if you want some local sweets!" Hunny said smiling.

"Don't worry, I will." I smiled in response "Please just promise me something." I ask the tone of happiness fading.

"What is it?"

"Don't forget me."

"That's not possible." They responded.

"I have to go; my flight will be boarding soon."

"Do you have your scrap book?"

"Yeah, it's in my backpack."

"Can I see it for a moment?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure. But don't be too long." I handed it to him and he waved all the other host members over. Takashi came over to me.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Please don't fall for any other guy. It would kill me to loose you to another guy just because we weren't in the same country."

"I would never. Besides, you're the only guy I have eyes for." I said smiling and pulling him into a kiss. "I'll come back after university. And I better not find another girl on your arm."

"You're the only girl worthy enough of my arm. I'll try to visit when I can."

"Mori-sempai!" the other host members called. He walked over. After everything I've been through with these guys I have to leave them. If only I could be independent from my family. If only is a dangerous word. One day is too, it's just putting things off. Maybe I'll never come back. Maybe I'll never see these guys again. Maybe.

"Here." they said handing me the scrap book. "Look at it when your on the plane. And look at the ground will be waving good bye." They said with smiling faces. I all gave them a hug. Hugs, I didn't want to end. I may never see them again. It's painful to leave. Too painful.

I board my plane and soon enough it takes off. And no doubt I see host club members waving goodbye. Tamaki, and the twins, along with Honey were crying. Kyoya was smiling and waving goodbye, something I'd never expect. And Takashi? What about him you may ask. He was himself. He was leaning on a chair, waving a simple 'I'll miss ya' wave, and then he fell…

It got to a point when I couldn't see the ground anymore. I grabbed my scrap book and flipped through the pages. The pages of memories. And as I came to the last page a stack of photo's fell onto my lap. Photo's I never knew had been taken. Photo's that showed the friendship between all of us. There were written messages under all the loose photo's. Things written from the heart. But what got me the most was the one they'd written together.

_Forever we'll be friends, we'll never forget you. It will never be possible. We'll send you mail everyday. Work hard and do well in school. The bond between us will never break. To see you have to leave after all that you've gone through really tore us apart. We're surprised you could be so strong during a time like this. We love you, not because of your wealth or beauty, but because of who you are. I'm sure one day we'll be together again. _

"One day we'll be together again." I said smiling. Looking out of the window I see Japan disappearing under the clouds. One day. That's all it will take.

**~Ending Note~ **

** This is the official end to the story. I might write a like 'three years later' type thing, but that's only if I find the inspiration and time, and I doubt anyone would really want to read it anyways. I haven't updated in a long time so sorry. Thank you to all the people who've read, reviewed, favourite, alerted, etc. It really does mean a great deal to me. I am sad to see this end as this was my very first Fanficton, but at the same time I'm happy. It means I've completed something I started almost a year ago. Again thank you to everyone. I hope you liked the ending. Peace out, for the last time! **


End file.
